fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogen
Rogen Langston is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. He is the co-leader of the Gear Shift Crew, along with Velocitia Murciélago. He is also a businessman, and a former street fighter. Bio Rogen has been living in the dangerous parts of New Pepperton for much of his life. He used to be the leader of a biker gang, and hanged out with all the other members. They would do illegal activities together, such as gambling, street racing, robbing unsuspecting citizens, and other crimes. He was also a street fighter who had a background as an amateur kickboxer. He's been training for at least ten years, and remained undefeated until Jasyn managed to knock him out. Ever since then, Rogen's gang doubted his legitimacy as a leader as he began to go on a losing streak and refused to commit any more crimes. Eventually, he left his gang behind and went on to change himself as a person. After Rogen walked out on his own group, he decided to become a better man and support his family. He is now a businessman who works 14 hours a day. He quit gambling and street fighting, but still participated in races. At the Starlight City 100 Event, he met Velocitia right before the race started. They formed an alliance together known as the Gear Shift Crew. The alliance slowly grew little by little, gathering new members in Moseph, Saffron, and Victor. As the group expanded, however, Rogen's inactivity increased because of his busy personal life and career. Personality Naturally, Rogen makes a good leader. He is confident, dominant, sociable, self-driven, and makes a convincing talker despite being mostly quiet. However, he is easily provoked and is shown to be immoral, as evidenced by his background as a gang leader. He is bossy, demanding, and intimidating towards his associates. At best, he will only punish those who don't follow his orders by giving them cold, hard stares since he's capable of doing worse things. Despite showing little to no regards for his fellow gang members, he is caring and supportive towards his family. Not to mention that he's also a hardworking man. He might be tough and insensitive on the outside, but he shows a completely different side if he likes someone enough. He can be kind, gentle, and loyal to anyone as long as they get to know him and they don't do anything to make him mad. Orders Papa's Pastaria Regular * Garlic Breadstick * Meatball x 6 * Marinara Sauce * Regular Spaghetti Chilifest * Garlic Breadstick * Meatball x 5 * Chili Pepper x 4 * Rico's Chili * Regular Cellentani Summer Luau * Garlic Breadstick * Meatball x 5 * Glazed Ham x 4 * Crushida Pepper * Marinara Sauce * Regular Spaghetti Starlight Jubilee * Foccacia * Meatball x 6 * Blue Cheese * Rocket Ragu * Regular Stellini Neptune's Feast * Foccacia * Meatball x 6 * Blue Cheese * Rocket Ragu * Regular Stellini Gondola 500 * Foccacia * Meatball x 1 * Fried Ravioli x 4 * Garlic Rush * Marinara Sauce * Regular Mafaldine Halloween * Foccacia * Mussels x 5 * Cauldron Powder * Marinara Sauce * Regular Vermicelli Thanksgiving * Foccacia * Roasted Turkey x 6 * Crushida Pepper * Pumpkin Pomodoro * Regular Harvest Tortellini Christmas * Foccacia * Meatball x 6 * Yule Spice * Roasted Romana * Regular Spaghetti New Year * Foccacia * Meatball x 4 * Cheese Cube x 4 * Rainbow Peppercorn * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Spaghetti Valentine's Day * Foccacia * Meatball x 6 * Spiced Saffron * Crushida Pepper * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Valentini St. Paddy's Day * Foccacia * Meatball x 5 * Broccoli x 2 * Lucky Dust * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Spaghetti Romano Wedding * Foccacia * Meatball x 5 * Pickled Egg x 4 * Bouquet Blend * Beefy Bolognese * Regular Fiori Risoni Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Creameo - Cherry - Dipped Pretzel * Pomegranates * Chocolate Chips * White Chocolate Syrup * Chocolate Mousse * Regular Blend * Cinnamon Roll w/ Red Velvet * Large Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Chocolate Chips ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Ring Donut * Donut 2: ** Mini-Mallows ** Creameo Bits ** Chocolate Icing ** Red Velvet Ring Donut * Donut 3: ** Creameo Bits ** Caramel Drizzle ** Orange Icing ** Red Velvet French Cruller Maple Mornings * Donut 1: ** Bacobites ** Chocolate Chips ** Maple Icing ** Regular Waffle Donut * Donut 2: ** Mini-Mallows ** Honey Drizzle ** Maple Icing ** Chocolate Waffle Donut * Donut 3: ** Bacobites ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate French Cruller Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 x Potato Skins (Right Half) * 8 x Red Peppers (Left Half) * 4 x Atomic Strips (Left Half) * 8 x Smoky Bacon Strips (All Around) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 5 x Ground Beef (Right Half) * 3 x Capicola (Top-Left Quarter) * 6 x Red Peppers (All Around) * 6 x Bacon (All Around) * Cooked for 4/8 | Cut in 4ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Chili and Bacobites * BBQ Sauce * Bacon * Ketchup * Fried Egg * Pulled Pork * Multigrain Bread w/ Asiago Cheese Maple Mornings * Crinkle Cut Fries w/ Chili and Bacobites * Maple Syrup * Bacon * Ketchup * Fried Egg * Maple Mini Sausages * Multigrain Bread w/ Maple Jack Cheese Relationships Gear Shift Crew Velocitia Rogen and Velocitia have been close friends ever since they first met. They would always hang out, have each other's back, and have a good time in general. They formed the Gear Shift Crew and went on to recruit new members. However, as the Gear Shift Crew expanded, Rogen had less time to interact with Velocitia because of his new job. Moseph Rogen does not get along with Moseph at all. No matter how much he tries intimidate or humble him, Moseph would always continue to be stubborn and run his mouth open. Moseph would often blame any of his wrongdoings on Rogen, which would only heat up the tension between the two of them. Saffron Rogen doesn't have any feelings towards Saffron since she doesn't bother him. However, he will serve as her bodyguard whenever Victor tries to hit on her. Victor Rogen sees Victor as a nuisance, just like with Moseph. For that, he would punish and hinder Victor from doing anything disallowed, such as wooing Saffron, stealing Velocitia's trophies, or ordering pizza without letting anyone know. Jasyn Back in his crime leading days, Rogen was undefeated at street fighting. That was until he confronted Jasyn, who also happens to be a brawler. Rogen lost to Jasyn after he was knocked out with brass knuckles, and passed out from a choke hold. Since his defeat, Rogen had been going on a downward spiral; he struggled to win and had his comrades doubt his manhood, which would then lead to him walking out on his own gang. Rogen is still seeking for revenge to this day. Trivia * He always orders meatballs in Pastaria, except during Halloween and Thanksgiving. * He has been training judo and kickboxing ever since he was 18. * He is surprisingly talented at calligraphy. * He is currently married with two daughters. * His record in street fighting was 66-0, prior to his loss to Jasyn. Gallery Rogen.png|Rogen in the Customerpalooza 2014 Creator Category:Boys Category:Wingeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:R Customers Category:Cheeseria